1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method of executing an additional extended feature of an image forming apparatus, and an image forming apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses including printers, scanners, and multi-function peripherals may perform at least one of various functions such as a printing function, a copying function, a scanning function, a facsimile sending/receiving function, an e-mail sending/receiving function, and a sending function to send files to a server (e.g., server message block/file transfer protocol). Functions executable in image forming apparatuses may be classified as native features and additional extended features. The native features are functions determined during the manufacture of image forming apparatuses, whereas the additional extended features are functions which can be additionally executed according to a user's requirements after the selling of image forming apparatuses. Also, image forming apparatuses can be controlled by operating systems which may allow the image forming apparatus to perform the different functions by executing programs, for example.